Random Royai Series: Pictures
by ShadowWolf96
Summary: Inside joke: What is pictures about? person 2 me :CHRISTMAS!  flaps arms around   Anywho, wat happens when its Chritmas in the Mustang office? Roy, Riza, with a little dash of Maes makes 4 a weird combo: read to find out!


Pictures

For most, Christmas is merry and an amazing winter wonderland. Then again, there is another group of people who couldn't give a crap whether it happened or didn't. Still, if the people who hate it were near people who love it, they would try their best to show interest. In the oh-so-lonely group of could-care-lessers is miss sharpshooter herself, Elizabeth Hawkeye; better known as Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Therefore, when Everyone in Central, including in the military, were setting up for next week's holiday Riza had to humor them as much as she could handle. Which was close to none, I might add. From ceiling to floor of every inch in ever room or hall there were decorations. Wreaths on doors, the scent of pine needles, workers wearing read and white hats, mistletoe in doorways, smiling faces, and presents being exchanged. Riza didn't see the point in all this commotion, so if nobody said a word to her, she'd be fine with that.

Her usual schedule for Christmas breaks are to stay at home with Black Hayate and just wait for work to start back up again, kind of like a child on summer break from school. Then again, there is still the dreaded Hughes Christmas Party when everyone goes over and most get so drunk that they spend the night wherever they blackout.

Being the last day of work until the break, Riza notices that everyone in the office is working particularly fast to get home and change into his or her party outfits. As always, the colonel and her are the last two to leave. Well, it's Riza's choice to stay and keep a sharp eye on him to make sure he doesn't slack off and just leave without finishing, so I guess it's not _that_ bad. Yet, when he completes his work and they both begin to put their coats on to brave the chilling weather, he looks up into the arch of the doorway.

There, above where the both of them were located, was something Riza hated with a burning passion. Red berries surrounded by green leafs, know by two names: an excuse to suck face (As Riza would like to call it) or mistletoe. As she noticed this, she pulled the collar of her coat up to cover her reddening face. Roy coughed and scratched the back of his neck, averting his eyes as his blush became apparent also. _' Sigh. Well, it's in the spirit and I don't want to break tradition.' _Riza thought to herself as she cleared her throat for his attention. As his eyes return to her, she grabs his hand to reassure him. He smirks at her and snakes his free arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Roy leans his head in and their lips lock in a deep, passion-filled kiss.

Minutes pass in the same position, when they see a flash from under their closed eyelids. They break apart, taking in gasping breaths to calm their hearts, but they fail. On the other side of the doorway stood Maes Hughes with his 'memory camera', grinning an insane grin.

"Maes! Why aren't you home?" Roy yelped when his heart rate slowed to its regular speed.

"Huh? Oh! I came back to get this little thing, but I see you two squeezed one more use out of it. Hahaha the funny thing is…" Hughes stretched up to retrieve the mistletoe, holding tight to his camera. Just when he was about to begin again, Riza cut him off.

"I would like to take that picture from you now, Hughes."

" Oh, no can do Miss Hawkeye… or should I say Mustang?"

"Hawkeye is fine, but why not?"

"Because, you'll both get copies when I make them, this original one is mine though." After seeing the death glares from both, Hughes made a mad dash for the main door of Headquarters.

They both sighed in union once he had gone, and they stared at each other. The silence lasted for a few more minutes, and then Roy broke it.

"Care to accompany me tonight, Riza?" He spoke softly, holding an outstretched elbow to her. She paused a few seconds. This was all she had really wanted for a while now, and it was actually happening in from of her eyes. She let a smile cascade across her face as she latched her arm in his and they walked happily to her car to get ready for the rest of their new relationship.


End file.
